The objective of this study is to evaluate the therapeutic efficacy of intravenous iloprost in patients with advanced stages of atherosclerotic peripheral arterial disease as assessed by complete or partial healing of ischemic ulcers, pain relief, subsequent requirement for surgery, and quality of life.